


Vampire's Valentines

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Vampires in Berlin (aka Ramm-pires in Berlin) [14]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Belts, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two vampires and a snow filled Valentine's night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire's Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> This is the gift that Richard gives to Paul, as I thought it appropriate and distinctly non-cheesy: [PAUL'S GIFT](http://www.marksandspencer.com/bb-8-droid-by-sphero/p/p22446279?prevPage=plp)
> 
> In fact, I'd be over the moon if I received something like this myself, 'cos I'm a big kid at heart and I love stuff like this (this is despite the fact that I don't actually like Star Wars! I prefer Star Trek! ;D ) 
> 
> And this is Paul's gift to Richard, as I thought he'd love a bit o' cashmere - [Not Kashmir](http://www.marksandspencer.com/pure-cashmere-v-neck-jumper/p/p22396031?image=SD_03_T30_4120M_Y4_X_EC_90&color=BLACKMIX&prevPage=plp)
> 
> (and contrary to my two choices of gifts here, I don't actually shop at M&S! They stock very lovely items, assuredly, but they can be a little on the expensive side! XD )

[ ](http://s1368.photobucket.com/user/paulchen2/media/vampvdayBEFUNKY_zpsxlqyojey.jpg.html)

Richard sighed as he stared out of the hotel room window at the snow that fell outside, forearm propped against the wooden frame of it. He tracked each individual snowflake as they drifted slowly, silently, almost majestically down to the streets below. The night sky was dark, made darker still for the clouds that choked their way thickly across it, and the flakes drifted down even faster, thicker, each one seeming to want to hurry down to quiet Austrian streets, faster than their icy brethren that fell with them. Richard sighed again, and splayed his fingers of his free hand against the glass, pad of one finger moving slowly against the cold pane as a flake stuck against it on the other side. The small icy structure was momentarily blotted out by the motion and re-appeared again when Richard moved his finger, to disappear when he moved it back again.

He cursed quietly to himself, lip curling so that one fang was revealed to the light; he couldn't see his own reflection in the glossy surface of the windowpane, as his own vampirism had robbed him of that, yet he imagined he looked for all the world as though he was snarling, and angry, instead of bitterly disappointed. Rammstein currently were in Graz, in Austria, for a festival appearance the following night. He was supposed to be going out that night with Paul, to stalk the restaurants of Graz and to find a tasty, albeit admittedly bloody, meal for Valentine's Day, to spend the night beneath the stars and to count them whilst strolling through the unfamiliar streets. Now the snow had put a dampener upon their little plan; drifts clogged the pavements, and butted up against the doors, often attaining a height of several feet in some places. Some of the residents in the hotel had even said that the snow storm was a freak one, that they'd never seen drifts so thick or so high in all the time that they'd been visiting Graz. Richard only hoped that the drifts would have melted a little, or had become soft enough to shovel away in the main thoroughfares so that they would be able to still fulfill their performance slot the following night. 

He turned partially when he felt an odd frisson in the air, as Paul approached him; Paul, like Richard, was silent in his movements, yet only Richard could sense the other's approach when all others failed to do so. He'd often smiled at the times that they'd both surprised their fellow band-mates into paroxysms of alarmed surprise by their seemingly sudden, silent appearances by their side. 

Paul snuggled up against Richard from behind, arms sliding around the stockier vampire's waist so that his hands pressed up against where Richard's heart had once beat. Richard closed his eyes at his lover's closeness, at the way that Paul pressed one slightly stubbled cheek against the nape of his neck, soon replaced by a pair of soft lips kissing the sensitive skin there. Paul even followed that kiss with a quick lick and a bite with sharp edged fangs that made Richard surge forward in surprise, and knock his forehead heftily against the snow-cold window-pane. 

"Jesus Christ," Richard said, as he reached up to rub his fingers against the place where head had connected with glass.

Although it hadn't necessarily hurt, the surprise was enough for him to react, and he was gratified to find that Paul bestowed an apologetic kiss upon him, fangs nibbling gently at Richard's lower lip as he did so. 

"Are you still a little fed up, lover?" Paul asked, once he eased away from Richard's lips, as he gestured towards the snow outside. 

"A little," Richard admitted, with a nod and an all too brief, close-lipped smile. "I was kind of looking forward to having a nice, romantic bite." 

Paul chuckeld at that, the sound a deep, dark inviting rumble against Richard's chest. Richard smiled himself, and tightened his hold upon his lover's body, hands smoothing caressing strokes against Paul's back. He sighed, the passage of breath ruffling strands of Paul's hair out of place. Paul didn't seem to notice, as he leant in to lay his head comfortably against Richard's broad shoulder. 

"We could always see if the others are awake, if you're bored," Paul suggested, a note of teasing inherent in his voice. 

"What? And spoil our romantic evening? This is supposed to be for us," Richard objected. "Besides, they're probably asleep." 

"At this hour? I doubt it. It's too early. Okay. We could always see who's in the restaurant or kitchen, if you want a meal," Paul said, quietly, voice tickling against Richard's throat suddenly as he turned his face closer to Richard's throat. 

"Hmm. That is a better idea. I am hungry," Richard murmured, before he sighed again.

"Now what?" Paul asked, as he lifted his head to stare at Richard at close range. 

"What a way to spend Valentine's day! Snowed up in the hotel and we can't go anywhere. It should be romantic, not annoying," Richard said, with a frown.

"Well, we're still together," Paul pointed out, not unkindly. "It'd be far worse if we weren't. Besides, we're resourceful. We can make the most of things, can't we?"

"I suppose," Richard replied, with a sheepish grin. "I wonder what the humans are doing." 

"Probably not talking about drinking blood, for a start," Paul said, with a laugh.

That at least made Richard grin, and he cuddled Paul closer to him. Paul made a noise deep in his throat that was almost a purr, as he laid his head against Richard's shoulder again, fingers bunching into a gentle fist against the back of Richard's shirt.

"Let's go make the most of things," Richard murmured against Paul's mouth, before he leant in for a quick and nuzzling Eskimo kiss. 

Paul's ony response was to return the nuzzle, smile and nod.

****

Their prowl through the hotel was brief, yet fulfilling; despite the fact that the hotel itself wasn't very large, they managed to track down two lone chefs in the kitchen, mopping down the last of the work surfaces after a romantic meal for humans. The chefs were quickly ambushed, mesmerised and then bitten, twin hungry vampiric mouths biting and sucking and enjoying a meal of their own. After their meal had finished, Richard and Paul left the chefs dazed, confused and unlikely to remember a thing in the morning.

****

"Ah, I almost forgot," Paul said, once the vampires had returned to their hotel room again. "Your gift. Your card. And me."

He grinned and lifted his shirt up far enough to reveal a long expanse of pale skin; he grinned coquettishly and stroked one hand against the exposed nub of one nipple. 

"The card and gift are all right, but I'm not so sure about you," Richard teased, even as his hand made his words into an imemdiate lie, by reaching out to openly caress Paul's abdomen.

"Fuck you, you love my body," Paul said, even as he laughed at his lover. "You told me so." 

"Hmm, maybe so, not so much as I love you, my sweet," Richard said, as he leant in for an apologetic kiss.

Paul tried to duck away, laughingly attempting to deny him his kisses after Richard's blatant teasing, yet the objections were perfunctory and half-hearted, never destined to last long. Paul allowed himself to finally be trapped in a corner, to be kissed, to be bitten, to be cuddled warmly by Richard.

"Now. Card and gift first, and then I expect to see you naked and stretched out on that bed all for me," Richard leered, as he gestured without looking towards the double bed that graced the room. 

"Hmm, now that I like the sound of," Paul said, with just as much enthusiasm as Richard had displayed. "Hang on a minute. Let me just get your gear." 

He pulled out a box and card from one of his cases and handed them both to Richard, a suddenly fiendish chuckle leaking past exposed fangs; Paul's grin reached his eyes and sent deep wrinkles fanning out from the corners of them, and Richard narrowed his eyes at the other vampire.

"What have you done, Paul?" he asked, suspiciously.

"What makes you think I've done anything at all, Reesh?" Paul asked, a little too innocently for Richard's liking. 

"You only get that devilish look of yours, when you're planning something," Richard pointed out, as he slit open the envelope that housed his card. "I know you, all too well, Paulchen." 

Paul merely grinned, cheeks pushing out into a broad, and still too innocent, smile. Richard wasn't convinced still, yet he slipped his card from the bright red envelope that housed it, all the same. On the cover of the card were a pair of vampires entwined, staring into each other's eyes and grinning soppily at one another. The wording on the front said - **'Fangs for the love and memories, here's to eternity.'** Inside the card Paul had written - _'I saw this and though of us. I love you for all eternity, your loving Paulchen.'_

"Paulchen, I love it," Richard said, as he leant in to press a grateful kiss against Paul's softly smiling mouth.

Paul had lost the devilish look of before, instead replaced by a soft-eyed look of near adoration as he stared at Richard. Richard kissed him again, open-mouthed and messy, almost forgetting the gift in the sudden rush of aroused excitement that poured through him. Paul eased away and laughingly tapped his finger upon the end of Richard's nose, before he nuzzled him in his habitual Eskimo kiss. 

"Your gift, Reesh," he reminded the other vampire, and that devilish grin soon reappeared upon his face.

Richard frowned and lifted the box lid off; he gave a sudden startled cry when he saw the human heart nestled inside the otherwise innocuous cardboard. Paul's sudden laughter was loud and joyful, yet Richard wasn't quite so amused.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, as he stared down at the heart.

"It's a heart; I'm giving it to you in place of mine. It's symbolic, isn't it?" Paul asked, and his grin dimmed a little as though in preperation for being disappointed. "You've already got mine, after all." 

Richard sighed, broad shoulders rising and falling beneath the weight of the wearied sound, before he looked to Paul again.

"Bloody vampires and their twisted sense of humour," he said, even as a wearied, slightly amused smile began tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I suppose Flake managed to get this grisly thing for you?" 

He pointed down at the heart, even as the beginnings of an uproarious laugh began rumbling in his chest. 

"Got it in one," Paul said, proudly, as he grinned back at the now openly laughing Richard. "His medical connections came in handy, again."

"His medical connections are getting quite worrying," Richard pointed out with a smile before he transferred his gaze back to the heart. "I dunno what I'm supposed to do with this, now." 

"Don't throw it away," Paul said, in sudden alarm, hand reaching out to arc the distance between them. "I promised Flake I'd give it back to him."

"What the fuck for?" Richard asked, in alarm. "He can't need it for anything, surely." 

"You know those medical connections I mentioned? They didn't know he'd taken it," Paul admitted, suddenly looking embarrased. "Flake borrowed it without asking from the hospital, before we even left for Graz yesterday. He's gonna send it back via courier in the morning, or so he told me." 

"Jesus, this is getting more surreal by the minute," Richard remarked, uncertain as to whether to laugh or be alarmed. "I hope you both realise this heart's not gonna be useful for shit, by the time the hospital gets it back." 

"Yeah, about that," Paul said, slowly, even as he took the box away from Richard. "I didn't exactly think of that before. Just thought it'd be a great prank to pull. Seriously though, I still need to take it back, regardless. I promised Flake. Besides, this isn't your real gift, anyway. Like I said, you have my heart already. You always did. Your real gift's here." 

He slipped another box from his case, considerably flatter and larger than the first had been. He handed the box to Richard, a little more shyly and smiled; still Richard accepted it, uncertain as to whether he truly could trust Paul's gifts anymore. 

"No more body parts?" he asked, suspicion heavy in his tone as he squinted dubiously at his lover.

"No, not this time," Paul assured him, with a typically deep chuckle. "I promise." 

"Good," Richard said, even as he slipped the lid away from the main body of the box. 

Inside the box was a black cashmere sweater, soft and warm against Richard's fingers as he stroked his hands against it. Richard smiled and eased it from the wrappings, before he immediately slid the sweater over his head and shirt. He ran one hand over the front of it again, admiring the silken softness of the cashmere against his skin and he grinned up at Paul appreciatively. 

"I love it, Paulchen," he said, quietly. "It's beautiful and very comfortable." 

"I knew you'd like it," Paul said, softly, as he reached out to stroke one hand against Richard's cashmere covered side. "Pity you won't stay in it for very long."

He leered and winked at Richard, who snorted back at him.

"Just don't damage it," he objected.

"Oh, I won't, but the same can't be said of you," Paul laughed. 

Richard showed him his middle finger, before he retrieved his own gift for Paul out of his bag. Paul grinned as he took the box and card from Richard he slid the card from the envelope, and smiled at the fuzzy rabbits on the front. **'To my little love-bunny'** \- the card read. Inside, Richard had scrawled - _'To my own little bloodsucker, from your eternal love.'_ When Paul opened the accompanying box, he found a Sphero BB-8 Droid inside, which made Paul grin in sudden joy-filled excitement.

"Oh my god, Reesh; I've been wanting one of these for weeks. They've been sold out for most of that time," he said, as he poured kisses upon a laughing Richard's face. 

"I know. You've been chewing my ear off about them for God-knows-how-long," Richard said, patiently. "Like Flake, I do have my connections."

"So I see. Thank you so much, Reesh," Paul said, as he eased the Droid out of its packaging. "I love it." 

"I knew you would," Richard said, with amusement.

He settled down upon the bed, and watched as Paul activated the small Droid; the other vampire managed to flash a holographic recording into mid-air within minutes. Richard found that he enjoyed Paul's obvious joy more than he liked the actual Droid itself; Paul was forever the big kid at heart and it was obvious that his enjoyment of the gift was genuine. Despite the fact that it was Richard could tell that the other vampire still wanted to fiddle with his new plaything, Paul joined Richard on the bed, Droid cradled carefully in his hands as he did so. 

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever," Paul said, as he dotted a grateful kiss against the end of Richard's nose.

"You say that every year," Richard pointed out, in amusement.

"Well, every one is when you're with me," Paul replied, as he turned his embarrassed attention back to the Droid once more.

"Flatterer," Richard said, despite his own embarrassment. "Anyway, aren't you forgetting something? Namely, your other gift?"

"I haven't got anything else, Reesh," Paul replied, as he looked up at Richard sharply in sudden confusion.

"I wouldn't have said that," Richard said, as he pressed one hand against Paul's groin. "You've got quite a lot that I want." 

"Now who's the flatterer," Paul snorted back, even as he placed the Droid carefully upon the bedside cabinet. 

Richard stood and carefully removed his sweater, laying it atop his bag out of reach of Paul and potentially clumsy hands. The vampires swiftly undressed, strong hands removing each piece of clothing methodically and laying them carefully aside. Richard then watched as Paul unfurled his belt from the belt loops stitched around the waistband of his trousers; the other vampire handed Richard the belt with a devilish, yet still hopeful expression upon his face. Richard smiled, as he remembered just how much Paul liked to be whipped, since his vampiric transformation. 

He nodded, and gestured silently for Paul to settle upon the bed; Paul did so, almost stumbling in his haste to get there, and knelt, naked expanse of his back and his buttocks exposed to the light and to Richard. Richard licked his lips and felt the first stirrings of arousal stiffening his dick into a partial erection, before he lashed out suddenly with the belt, the leather soon connecting against Paul's back with a loud and impressive crack. Paul yelled out, yet his voice was filled with as much pain as it did pleasure and Richard hit him again, the swish and crack of the leather whistling through the air to land against Paul's back, again, again, again. Richard alternated each crack against back with a whip across the buttocks and Paul was soon begging, pleading, crying out for Richard, dick a visible hard line between his legs as he stroked himself with each whipping blow. Paul came hard as one last blow landed across his buttocks, before he slumped forward against the messy sheets wearily.

Richard dropped the belt and observed the red lines and weals emblazoned against Paul's previously pale back; Richard reached out and ran one gentle hand against the marks and stared silently, questioningly down at Paul, to check whether the other vampire was all right. Paul stared blearily, happily up at him and nodded, before he reached out to take Richard's hand and to press soothing, reasuring kisses against the soft and sensitive skin of his palm. Paul grinned, and nodded again, and Richard relaxed, considerably, dick painfully hard between his legs, as he finally joined Paul upon the bed. They snuggled beneath the bedcovers, more for the comfort of it than for the fact that they felt the cold anymore; the snow didn't bother them inasmuch as heat no longer did. Their vampiric bodies were innured against it all. 

They did little more than kiss at first, mouths meeting and parting with pleasured little moans of mutual need and enjoyment, hands slowly beginning to stroke and to caress and to explore each other's bodies as they did so. Paul leant away, a clear question in his eyes as he silently tapped at Richard's side; he was silently asking for permission to top that night. Richard immediately nodded, with a smile, and was met with a pleasured grin from his lover. 

Paul slid from the covers and found the lube and condoms, snapping on the lamp and turning off the main light as he did so. The dimmed lighting lent the room a more romantic feel and Richard settled onto his back with a satisfied smile and sigh.The bed dipped and swayed beneath the other vampire's added weight as Paul settled upon the sheets beside Richard, soon slicking up his fingers with the uncapped lube. Paul drew out the preperations for as long as he could, fingers moving slowly inside Richard as he stretched and teased and played with him. Richard was a loudly swearing mess by the time that Paul finally drew away, and rolled on a condom to lay on top of Richard. 

Paul smiled down at his lover as he guided himself inside the other vampire, bodies joining with a mutual sigh of relief. Paul kept each thrust slow at first, eyes partially closing as he gave everything he had and everything he was to the vampire beneath him. Richard repsonded to every thrust, every caress, every moan, deep love and tenderness apparent in every movement he made against Paul's body. Paul leant in to sink his fangs into Richard's neck and Richard cried out loudly, deep pleasure in that one note. Paul awkwardly thrust into Richard as he took a few deep sucks of his lover's blood before he eased away again; he stared down at Richard, at the trust he could see in his lover's eyes. Paul felt his lover touching himself between them, fingers rubbing against his abdomen as Richard stroked his cock in time with Paul's thrusts. He heard his name sighed out upon an unnecesary breath, repeated louder and filled with imminent release, repeated a third time when Richard finally came; Paul's own climax, when it rolled pleasurably through him, robbed him of all speech except for Richard's own name. 

Paul eased away when it was over, and snuggled against Richard's side, comfortably, once he'd disposed of the used condom. He felt Richard press a warm kiss against his forehead, before the other vampire spoke against him, voice a pleasured purring murmur against his skin.

"You've always had my heart, too, my lovely," Richard said. "You always will." 

Paul's only response was to smile and to kiss him.


End file.
